The Smashers See The Winter Olympics
by Super Shadowsonic
Summary: The smashers go see the Winter Olympics, but they get a big surprise when they get there. ONESHOT. The idea just came to me mentions only one event though.


**The Smashers See the Winter Olympics**

"Okay everyone single filled no pushing," Master Hand directed the smashers into the stadium. Everyone was quite excited to be able to see the winter Olympics. No one had ever taken the time to see them before, even though there held here in the smash realm. Master Hand could definitely afford tickets they just never saw a point. However when they got out there they realized why. It was colder then cold. The only ones actually comfortable were the Ice Climbers who were very well accustomed to this weather. Ness, Lucas, and Lucario all took their seats. Ness had on a long sleeve version of his regular shirt, and a thick black jacket over it, long pants and his regular shoes. Lucas had on the same thing except his jacket is green and he had earmuffs. Lucario only had on a scarf.

"Man, I hate the cold," Ness complained.

"It's not too bad Ness," said Popo.

Ness ignored Popo. He was practically teasing everyone for their complaints. The only reason they didn't show him up is because he could make them colder, and Master Hand didn't want a scene. At least Nana was able to control him…somewhat.

"So…what exactly are these Olympics?" Zelda asked.

"It's a competition of sporting events," Master Hand said.

"Wow that sounds like fun," Toon said.

"Yeah, but all this snow isn't," Pit said.

"Oh yeah, real fun to be playing in the snow, doing stupid stuff," Ganondorf said.

"Your just a poor sport Ganon," Link said.

"Does anybody know where some of the others are?" Samus finally asked.

"Yeah, I didn't see Peach or Mario, Luigi, Donkey Kong, Yoshi, Bowser, and Wario," Zelda said looking at Master Hand who was sitting above them.

"DK said big surprise soon," Diddy chirped.

"Oh, don't worry you'll see them," Master Hand chuckled.

"Ya know, Sonic hasn't been around much either," Lucario said.

"Yeah that Hedgehog's been twice as flaky lately," Ness said.

Suddenly the stadium got dark.

"This is the opening ceremony alright everyone shut it!" Master Hand said. Then some figure appeared under the giant torch above them.

"Those must be the competitors," Meta Knight said lowly. Kirby however began to jump up and down with excitement.

"Those competitors look…oddly familiar," Lucario said squinting his eyes. Suddenly fireworks were shot as the torch became alit.

The whole stadium went mad as the smashers just gasped. There down below were Sonic and some creatures like Sonic, and Mario and some other familiar faces. They all waved to the crowds. A little Bowser was jumping up and down, but Bowser quickly quieted him down and made him face forward. Some of the villains were in complete shock.

"BOWSER'S A DAD!"

"Never would of guessed," Ness said shrugging off such a shocking thing. He looked over Sonic's team. There were a whole bunch of animals. Sonic of course, a fox, a red thing, a hedgehog that looked shockingly like Sonic, a pink hedgehog, another white hedgehog, a cat, a crocodile, a robot that looked similar to Sonic, and is that Eggman Nega? Sonic's side was very colorful.

"Welcome to the Olympic Winter Games!" exclaimed a Toad. A rabbit walked up next to him.

"We hope you all enjoy yourselves and enjoy the competition as much as our competitors which we will introduce!"

"But first we will introduce ourselves I'm Toad…"

"And I am Cream the Rabbit, and this is Cheese (Chao) welcome!"

"On Team Mario we have; Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Wario, Waluigi, Bowser, Bowser Jr., Yoshi, and Donkey Kong!" Each competitor waved, and some waved to the box that the smashers were sitting in. Some of the smashers waved back. They couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"Now for Team Sonic: We have Mr. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Amy, Silver, my friend Blaze, Metal Sonic, and Dr. Eggman!" said Cream. It was obvious that she was very familiar with this crew. The crowd cheers wildly. Sonic shot a few waves toward the smashers.

"Trying to look cool even when its freezing," Lucas said.

"I had no idea Sonic and Mario and the others were in the Olympics," Toon said.

"Actually they were both in it before. The ratings were so through the roof they decided to hold another one for them,"

"Suddenly the Olympics seem a bit more exciting!" Ness excalimed.

"Too bad it's still so cold," Lucas said hugging himself.

The smashers sat and watched many events come and go. They enjoyed seeing their friends perform such feets. They were also glad that they didn't have to sit in one place the whole time, and that they had connectioins. In each area of where the competition was being held they had reserved seats for them.

Ness, Lucas, and Lucario cheered for Sonic as he shreded down the sloped on his snowboard. Showing off his skills and performing tricks. Mario was on his tail which was getting to be a real nail bitter. The two behind them were Wario and Dr. Eggman. They both tried to gain on them, but Sonic and Mario looked at each other smiling. They both pulled out on their then turned in quiickly to throw a blanket of snow in their face. Sonic held out his hand for a quick high five, and Mario apliged. They made it down the mountain with ease. Sonic came in first in that competition, but he wasn't the winner yet.

(Figure Skating)

"Quick Samus, Peach is about to go on," Zelda urged her.

"Well lets see if she can skate better then she can fight," Samus said sitting down. Zelda ignored her. Peach gracfully skated onto the ice.

"I will be performing Swan Lake, I hope you enjoy," Peach said. She then started to skate around the ring. She twirled twice in a row with perfect timing. She then slides against the ice leaning back so far Samus's eyes grew wide.

"I didn't know she was that flexible,"

"Well it kinda tricky in a dress," Zelda replied.

Peach began to spin around faster and faster. Sh

e dropped low then high and then stopped spinning to strike a pose. Both Samus and Zelda both jumped up with applause. Peach saw them and smiled with a slight blush.

"Next up…Sonic,"

Lucario roused Ness and Lucas from their sleep. Figure Skating could be a breath taking sport, if you only took the time to watch. All three heard snickers from the other smashers.

"Looks like Sonic gonna dance all pwetty for us," Falco said. The other smashers laughed along with him. Sonic skated onto the ice with an aura of calm. However Ness, Lucas, and Lucario could see in his eyes that he was ticked.

He took one cleansing breath then began his performance. It wasn't bad, more like the smashers were getting annoying and Sonic may've toned it down a bit. Sonic performed a somersault then landed on the ice perfectly. This shows that he must of put a lot of time into this. He began to spin taking a usual spin position. He finished his routine.

"Weird I thought Sonic was a whole lot more flexible then that," Zelda commented. Suddenly someone fell onto the ice. It wasn't by accident either.

"Well I'd say that was okay, but I doubt that could even make a tree feel sappy," said the figure. From the look of it, it's a she. The guys in the stands start drooling. The smashers were a little taken aback.

"Well Sonic I'm not saying I could do better, its more I know I can,"

"Really Rouge you think so?" Sonic said crossing his arms. Obviously he wasn't smitten like everyone else in the stands. He was very used to Rouge's...personality.

Diddy couldn't help waving his tail like Fox and Wolf were too. Ness too was in wide eye.

"Whoa Sonic knows her…he has to introduce us," Ness said with a goofy smile.

Samus and Zelda simply sat. Samus had her arms and legs crossed, while Zelda sat with her hands in her lap.

"Male maturity never ceases to surprise me," Samus said.

"Well then show me what ya got Rouge," Sonic challenged.

"Gladly," She said winking at him. Sonic glanced at all the smashers barking. He rolled his eyes then stepped off the ice. Rouge glided onto the ice with grace and ease. She glided across the ice with finesse. One move she had the crowd go crazy when she lifted her leg up and held the pose all the way across the rink. Wolf howled out. The woman smashers played the 'I don't know them game'.

When Rouge was done she struck a pose, which showed a lot of her…well ya know. Sonic rolled his eyes. He noticed so many mistakes, fumbles, and a lot of bad timing. The crowd only saw how hot she was. Not saying that she wasn't, and she didn't know how to use it. However she lacked in the actually skill department.

"Allow me to show you how it's done," Sonic said stepping onto the ice. He ignored everything and began to go all out. It was elegant and quite a show. Sonic jumped up twirled in the air then came down perfectly. Often as he travels the ice he twirls around. When it came to the end of his performance he came to the center. He began to spin around and around. He got low then brought his right foot over his left and kept going. When the time was correct Sonic stopped on a dime then struck a pose. It was clear who was the hottest, and who was the most skilled. Sonic came out on top as the one with the most skill. He received a gold medal easy.

They had some laughs, some cheers, and even a few death threats, but the smashers enjoy seeing some of their friends compete in the Olympic Winter Games.


End file.
